


Petra Solano doesn’t like dogs.

by FrancescaOwens1



Series: Petramos with Miguel [2]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Jr has a dog, No Petra killing her twin in this one, he’s a doberman, kind of domestic petramos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:57:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancescaOwens1/pseuds/FrancescaOwens1
Summary: Based on an ask I did on tumblr where I wondered what breed of dog J.R. would have. Ended thinking it would probably be a Doberman.





	Petra Solano doesn’t like dogs.

**Author's Note:**

> In this chapter Petra meets him for the first time on a date night. This is my contribution to our nearly dead fandom. All mistakes are my own. Forgive my poor writing.
> 
> This is what I can imagine him looking like. 
> 
> https://goo.gl/images/61xicS

Petra Solano definitely did not like dogs. The fur, the constant need for attention and the sheer stupidity of the animals. There were few things she hated more. Except maybe bowling. And her sister. And yes, definitely, her mother. 

She deliberately did not allow the girls to have a puppy because of that, and despite Rafael and now Jane’s constant insistence that having an animal would be good for them, she still was unwilling to change her mind. 

It was probably caused by her childhood. All her problems tended to all come from then. Magda wasn’t exactly pro animal rights and Anezka, well Anezka was sometimes more animal than human. So pets was a no go.

So she hadn’t been exactly pleased when she had finally visited J.R. at her apartment, about two weeks into their dating, only to be confronted by one such beast.

She’d finally had a evening free as the girls were with Rafael and the only meetings she had that day were in the morning. On top of that she had ensured that all the customers were satisfied before she had set off. Grabbing a taxi so she could have a drink given that it was Friday. Therefore, meaning she actually had the time to spend more than twelve hours alone with her girlfriend before she had to worry about anything else. 

As she came up to the door to J.R’s pad she heard the sound of something scratching against the floor. Making her pause before thinking nothing more of it and knocking. Only to be greeted by the sounds of loud barks.

Barks that were quickly followed by the sound of her girlfriend’s voice calling for “Miguel” to  
“calm down, hun. It’s just Petra”. Before said woman opened the door in a pair of her favourite tight jeans and a printed shirt, with a smile that lit up her already heavenly face. 

The sight of her and the new information that she had a dog that Petra had never met, left her feeling so confused that the only word that came out of her mouth was “Hi”.

“Hi babe” J.R smiled, her brows furrowing as she leaned forward to kiss her cheek. Clearly not understanding what was wrong here. 

“You didn’t tell me you had a dog” Petra announced. Still hanging in the doorway and not missing the irony of how their positions had changed since she opened the door to J.R after having thought she messed up her chance to be with her forever, two weeks ago. 

“Oh” J.R breathed, sounding ultimately more relieved then she should of. Like she had thought something was desperately wrong. Petra was now stuck between wanting to reassure her and confess her displeasure at the added member of household, whom she had yet to meet. 

“Oh?” Was that really all she had to say. Petra would have been angry by now if it was anyone else. 

“You don’t like them do you?” J.R asked again. Leaning against the door entrance with just a hint of a smile. 

“No, of course not!” Petra began, moving into the apartment and heading towards the middle of the room to begin her rant. “Have you seen them. They’re hairy, and smelly and lick their own genitals, and they’re.. hairy”

“You done?” J.R asked. She would have sounded annoyed if not for that rise of that goddamn eyebrow and slight smirk on the corner of her mouth.

“No!” But at the continued look of amusement she got in return, the annoyance trailed off into a resigned “yes...” It was pointless continuing as she could never keep it up near J.R anyway. 

“Good cause I’ve got you something.” The raven haired woman announced “Since it’s the only night I get to you see for the full 12 hours I decided to treat you.”

“Hmm really?”

“Yeah, really” She pulled the blonde in then. Making the blonde almost swoon as her hands came to rest on the other women’s waist as their bodies got closer.

And as always when she was this close to the most beautiful women she had ever seen, Petra couldn’t help but lean into the kiss that she was pulled into by the finger under her chin. 

“So what have you got for me?” She asked breathlessly as she pulled back. Content just to stare into the darkest brown eyes she had ever had the pleasure to look into. 

“Well, your highness...” J.R. had turned away then to grab something left on the drinks table next to the couch. “I got you this, cause you get to drink tonight” she handed over a bottle of Irsai Oliver. Making Petra smile since she had only mentioned once that she preferred that bottle. “and I got you this” J.R. smiles as she leaned and pressed their lips together gently for a second “because I haven’t seen you for nearly two days” 

“Aww baby”

“so go sit down, get comfortable, and pour us a glass each whilst I get this set up” J.R. turned to grab the tv remote to load up Netflix as Petra began walking over to the couch. Adjusting her dress’s hem round her legs as she got comfortable. Though there was one thing that wasn’t right. 

“Babe?” The sound of her voice drew the other woman’s attention away from her task. 

“What?” Jane questioned, following the blonde’s eye-line to the other end of the couch. Specifically to Miguel. Whom upon noticing all the attention being paid to his presence, started to wag his tail. Clearly not used to all this commotion over him being in the room. 

“Oh leave him, he’s fine.” She dismissed with a wave before turning back to the task at hand. “He’ll stay over his own end” 

Petra resigned herself to acceptance. As long as that was the case. She could handle an animal so close. 

/

They only got half an hour into the film before that statement was no longer true.

She had been lying against JR’s chest with her hand holding her glass and the other resting on her own thigh. With the other woman’s hands both running through the blonde’s hair and gently but definitively holding her thigh under her dress. 

By exactly half an hour in the dog had started making noises in it's sleep, and then stretched out, forcing her to become crammed between the surprising strength of its paws and J.R’s hip. Then he rolled onto his side and laid his head out right onto Petra’s lap. 

An action which all in all made Petra freeze, ready to shout and get angry, then look at Jane’s face, remember how much effort she’s put in for this evening, and shut her mouth. All in a matter of seconds.

She finally snapped about ten minutes later, having tried her best to stay quiet. Being fully aware that just because she wasn’t fond of animals, that didn’t mean that others weren’t. Especially since J.R seemed perfectly happy to have him so close to them on the couch. What made her snap was the sheer audacity that the animal had, to roll over onto his back and leave several hairs on the expensive new material of her dress.

'Okay, seriously!' She exclaimed. Making J.R jump slightly, only just managing to knock not her glass of the couch’s arm where she had been resting it. 

“What?” She questioned. Her hand going to the blonde’s arm to brace them both. However once she noticed what had caused the commotion, she relaxed and causally ordered “Mig, Échate”. 

Causing him to lazily climb down from his spot and lay down in front of the sofa where her legs were. Huffing as he rearranged himself to get comfy. 

/

They didn’t have too many problems after that. At least not until they finally made it to bed.

They had literally just collapsed into each other, naked and sweating but smiling, when the sound of scratching at the door made J.R sigh.

‘Miquel, Detente!’ At the sounds of her voice the scratching stopped. Causing a sigh of relief to sound from both women. ‘A la cucha!’ She continued. Only to realise after a few seconds that that was slightly unreasonable as his bed was actually in the corner of her room. 

She pulled back the cover to get out of bed. Causing Petra to pout as they had to detach from each other in order for her to do so. Ruining what had been quickly becoming what Petra could only describe as a highly satisfying cuddle. “Where are you going?” She groaned, reaching one hand out to try and pull her back. 

However J.R. pulled away and motioned to the dog’s bed before walking over to the room’s corner to pick up the offending item. Placing it outside the bedroom so he could actually go to sleep. 

During that time, Petra had rolled over to check her phone. Only to find that there was nothing for the first time in two months. Nothing. No calls, no texts, no emails. Strange. Strange but welcome.

The sounds of J.R’s voice brought her mind back to the room. “Bed, hun. stay. good boy” it was almost sweet. Hearing how gently she spoke to the animal. Almost. 

It was almost like how she spoke with her mother. It was the kind of voice Petra hoped she would one day use with the girls. 

“I really don’t like dogs” she announced, leaning over to place her phone back down. Rolling back over as she watched the lean, tall form of her girlfriend walking back towards the bed. 

“That’s a shame” J.R smirked pulling the cover away to climb back into bed. Moving across the mattress. 

She was met with a look that was the perfect mix of confusion and amusement. The blonde once again had not caught onto the joke. But the shine in her eyes as she watched full red lips get closer as Jane leaned so was enough to keep her entranced until she would find out. 

The smirk had grown on J.R’s face, the look in her eye becoming predatory as she leaned down to put their faces just inches apart. “Cause he was just telling me how much he already loves you” she laughed, her tone sending more shivers through Petra, as she closed the distance between their lips for what felt like the first time in ages. Despite only having a few minutes.

But Petra wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
